Friends and Plans
by sheltie
Summary: Not a true crossover, but it does have characters from Cardcaptors. TK gets a visit from friends from his old school and plans are hatched to get him a girlfriend. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends and plans**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: I first thought of doing this as a very long one-shot, but changed my mind and decided to make it into chapters so here is the first and probably the longest one. This is a total Takari with splashes of Taiora and Koumi and Sakura & Li**

_Don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them for my own use_

**Chapter 1**

TK sat watching the sunset wishing he had a camera with him.

_These are the times I wished that my friends were with me_ TK thought sighing

He smiled thinking of his friends from his old school and wondered what they were doing right now.

--

"Come on hurry up or we'll be late for the plane!" yelled a boy tapping his foot impatiently

"I'm coming!"

"About time, how long does it take you to get ready?" asked the boy a little annoyed that he had to wait

"I had to make sure I have everything, I don't want to get there and find out I forgot it" the girl said

"I'm pretty sure Madison will have whatever you forgot" the boy said rolling his eyes

"I know, well let's get going I can't wait to see his face when he see us" the girl said with a bright smile

--

The next day, TK was sitting in the same area thinking about all of his friends again and wondered if they still remember him. He heard someone come up behind him and he didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Hey Kari" he greeted the person

"How did you know it was me?" the girl asked curiously

"I have this little radar in my head that just knows" TK said turning to the girl smiling

Kari smiled and sat down by him getting comfortable by leaning against him while he just adjusted himself for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kari asked curiously

"Just some friends of mine that I had at my old school" TK answered solemnly

Kari nodded though she felt bad she hated to see TK depressed and the fact she couldn't do anything about it made it worse. But she wasn't able to dwell too long when his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So, Kari I haven't seen Davis around how'd you manage to ditch him?" TK asked smiling

"Oh, well I have to thank Sora and Tai for that" Kari said happy to be away from the spiky haired boy even if for a few minutes.

"Really, this must be what the third or fourth time that they've helped you out?" TK wondered out loud

"I can't remember it's too many to count really," Kari said laughing a little

The two talked about everything that was going on in their lives since it's been while since they've talked because every time they do get time Davis somehow interrupts it. After they ran out of things to say the two sat there enjoying each other's company when TK's phone started to ring.

"Hello, hey mom"

"_**TK, where are you?"**_

"I'm with Kari, mom"

"_**Well come home now"**_

"Why?"

"_**I have a surprise for you, now come home right now"**_

"Okay I'll be home in a few minutes"

TK shut his phone and turned to Kari, "sorry Kari my mom wants me home"

"That's okay TK I'll see you later" she said getting up

TK got up also and said goodbye to Kari and headed home

--

When he got home he saw three pair of shoes that he didn't recognize, but that thought didn't stay long because he suddenly ambushed by a squealing girl.

"TEEEEEKAAAAAYYY"

TK almost lost his balance when he was hit though somehow he stayed standing, but his vision was blocked by auburn hair that smelled oddly familiar like cherry blossoms. When the girl pulled back TK's face went from confusion to happiness at the sight of a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"SAKURA!" he shouted twirling the girl around

The girl, Sakura, giggled in his arms as he let her down only to hear another girl squeal cute, which made TK turn to see a girl with dark lavender hair who said that holding a camcorder and smiling.

"Madison, come here" TK said motioning a girl who was holding a camcorder

Madison walked over and gave him a hug and said, "it's good to see you TK"

"Good to see you too, but where's Li? I highly doubt Sakura would be here and not him" TK said looking around

"Right here TK" a voice called behind him

TK spun around to see a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes

"Hey Li, it's great to see you" TK greeted the boy

"Great to see you too TK, but no hug for me please" Li said smiling

TK laughed and shook the boy's hand

"So, what are you guys doing here?" TK asked

"We decided to come visit you" Sakura said in her normal bubbly tone

"And I couldn't let Sakura come alone so I decided to come with her" Li added

"And there's no way I was going to be left out so I decided to come also" Madison concluded

"That's great I'm glad you guys are here, oh man I can't wait to introduce you guys to my friends here" TK said as he thought of a plan

"We'd love to meet your friends the more the merrier" Sakura said smiling wide

"Yeah, so where are you guys staying?" TK asked

"They'll be staying here, Li can stay in your room while Sakura and Madison can share the guestroom" Mrs. Takaishi said

"Great, well why don't we catch up with one another" TK said

The others agreed and sat down and talked about what's been going on in their lives

"So, you two finally got your act together and are dating" TK said finding out that Li and Sakura are now a couple

Sakura and Li just nodded as they were embarrassed to say a thing

"I got the whole thing on film we can watch it later" Madison said winking at TK

TK laughed knowing how uncomfortable they were making the couple

"So, what about you TK dating anyone?" Li asked hoping to take the attention off himself and Sakura

TK shook his head, "Nope, I'm single"

They talked long into the night remembering the plans that TK and Madison tried to get Sakura and Li together.

--

The next morning TK called up his friends asking them to meet him at the park in the usual spot. TK, Sakura, Li, and Madison were walking to the park to meet TK's friends.

When they got to the park TK led them over to a big tree that served as the usual spot and saw that a few of his friends were there already.

"Hey TK, who are your friends?" asked a person with a big mop of brown hair

"Hey these guys are friends of mine from my old school this Sakura," pointing to the emerald eyed bubbly girl, "this is her boyfriend, Li," pointing to the boy standing close to Sakura, "and last, but not least is Madison," gesturing to the girl with the video camera.

"Nice to meet you" the group greeted

**(I don't feel like introducing everyone, but for everyone's reading this all the Digidestined are there including Mimi except the Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, and Joe)**

After the introductions they all got to know one another

"So Li you're good at soccer, huh?" Tai asked with interested

"Yes I am" Li replied

"Li is being modest he's the star player on the team" Sakura said grabbing her boyfriend's arm

"Really, well Tai here is the self-proclaim king of soccer here" Sora said playfully punch the boy in the shoulder

"Well, if I'm the king than that makes you the queen Sor" Tai said wrapping his arm around her

"Correction, I used to be queen I gave up my title and crown when I started playing tennis" Sora said pointing out this fact to him

"Whatever Sor, you'll still be the queen until another girl can beat me and for the record you're the only one who has" Tai said smiling

Madison didn't really talk, but recorded the whole thing with a big smile face

"You know Madison, you could take a break from your camera to talk" TK said leaning towards her

"I know, but if I do then I'd miss a lot of Sakura moments" Madison whined a bit

"That's a beautiful dress Sakura who made it?" Mimi asked intrigued

"Oh Madison made it, she makes a lots of clothes for me" Sakura said smiling at her best friend

"Really, it's amazing" Mimi commented as she admired the fabric

The group talked animatedly when a new voice came out, "sorry I'm late _someone _turn off _my_ alarm clock"

Tai whistled innocently before Sora hit him on the back of the head muttering immature

"Hello, I'm Kari" Kari greeted the people she didn't know

"Nice to meet you Kari. I'm Sakura, this is Li and that's Madison" Sakura said gesturing to her boyfriend and her best friend

Kari shook the auburn girl's hand

"So, you're the Kari that TK has talked about" Madison said pointing her camera at Kari and squealing with glee

Kari and the others looked at her strangely

"Don't mind her she liked that all the time you'll get used to it" Li said unfazed by Madison's actions

"Okay, whatever you say" Matt said shaking his head

"So, the only people we're missing is Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Joe" Izzy said looking around and doing a silent head count

"Yolei, Davis, and Cody are picking up Ken and Joe, well he signed up for summer courses" Matt said knowingly

"Oh man, only he would go to summer school voluntarily," Tai groaned

They others laughed while TK explained to his friends about Joe and dream of going to medical school and how obsessed he is with school.

"Wow, not even Li is that serious about school" Sakura said laughing

"I'm pretty sure he has his mind on other things" Tai said with a smirk

Sakura looked at Tai with a confused looked, "huh?"

The others laughed with Li blushing madly and Sakura still confused

"Hey sorry we're late, but _someone_ got up late and _we_ had to wait for _him_" Yolei greeted breaking the laughter

"Hey, it's not my fault it's the alarm clock I tell you it's out to get me" Davis argued

"You're just lazy" Yolei shot back

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am-"

"Okay, cut it out you two I've had enough of this as we walked here and Cody can vouch for that" Ken said trying to settled things

Cody nodded in agreement

"Hmm whatever oh, who are you?" Yolei asked now noticing the new people

"Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody I like to meet some friends of mine from my old school" TK said smiling

"It's so nice to see you I'm Yolei" she greeted

"Hello, I'm Sakura" Sakura said

"I'm Li" Li said shaking Yolei's hand

"Hello, I'm Madison" Madison said shaking Yolei's hand also

"Hey, I'm Davis" Davis greeted

"Ken"

"Cody"

"It's nice to meet you all this is going to be a great summer" Sakura said exuberantly jumping up and down

Davis, Cody, and Ken looked at the girl with a strange look

"Don't worry she's always like this" TK said smiling at Sakura

"Oookaay, so Kari did you miss me?" Davis asked scooting his way over to the said girl

But Kari didn't answer him she just turned to Madison asking the girl about her video camera.

Davis frowned

_Why is Kari ignoring me?_ Davis mentally whined

The others also talked and got to know one another. Everything was going smoothly until soccer was mentioned and Davis perked up

"I'm the best soccer player on my team" Davis boasted smugly

"Li's pretty good at soccer too, you know" Sakura said

"I'm better than him" Davis said boastfully

"I doubt that Davis, Li's pretty good and probably as good as Tai" TK said siding with Sakura

"What no way TO!" Davis shouted

"T… O…?" Madison questioned

"He doesn't know how to spell TK" Cody said simply

Madison and Sakura laugh at this

"I have an idea why don't you and Li have a little one-on-one" Tai said with a mischievous smirk

"I'm in what about you or are you a chicken?" Davis taunted

Li shrugged

"Well, it so happens that I have a soccer ball" Tai said winking at TK and Sora

"Alright let's get this started" Davis said grabbing the ball from Tai and running to the nearby field as Li and the others walked over. When they got there Davis looked impatient to start.

"Come on, I haven't got all day let's go" Davis said annoyingly

Li looked over at TK, who just shrugged

**(A/N: I'm not a soccer expert or anything so bear with me for this small portion. I did my best)**

The game began and Li immediately took control and outmaneuvered Davis as he tried to move up the field. Li stole the ball from Davis and ran the other way with Davis trailing behind him.

"Wow, Li is pretty good" Sora commented

"That's nothing you should him when he plays a full game" TK said smiling

Sakura and Madison nodded in agreement

"Well, TK I have to agree with you he's quite good and he's probably as good as me" Tai said

"My god did Tai just admit that he has an equal" Matt teased

"Shut up Matt" Tai said hitting his friend in the shoulder, which started a play fight between the two boys

Sora rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the field

Li already scored his first goal with ease and made Davis angry because he made him look like a fool in front of Kari.

"Okay so you have some skill, but I'll show you" Davis said taking the ball again

Davis made his way to the goal this time making sure he protected the ball, but when he moved his foot back to score Li swiped it from him making him slip and fall on his butt. Li waited patiently for Davis to get so they could continue.

"That was kind of Li to wait for Davis to recover" Sora commented

"Yeah, it shows character on his part and I like that" Tai said agreeing with Sora

Li again was moving towards the goal ready to score when Davis tried to use the same move Li used on him earlier, but failed because Li saw what Davis was about to do and moved the ball to the side making Davis fly past him and Li scored his second goal. The match continued pretty much like that with Davis being made a fool of by Li until Tai called it game since Li had six goals to Davis' two.

"Way to go Li!" Sakura cheered as she ran to him

Li blushed madly as Sakura wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly

The others also came out on to the field to congratulate Li

"That was some awesome moves Li, I'm impressed if only you lived here I'd asked you to join my team" Tai said clapping a hand on Li's shoulder

"That was fantastic and I got it all on film" Madison said

"Does she always carry that camcorder?" Yolei whispered to TK

TK turn to Yolei and nodded

"Don't worry you get used to it after a while" Sakura said pulling away from a still blushing Li

"So what should we do now?" Izzy asked

"I'm hungry" Davis groaned

"When aren't you hungry?" Yolei said a little annoyed

"Hey back off" Davis said

"Why should I?" Yolei asked now in front of Davis glaring at him

"If you were smart enough you'd know better" Davis said glaring right back at Yolei

"Are those two like this a lot?" Sakura asked a bit scared

"Yeah they are" Sora said sighing

"Okay, break it up you two we have company" Tai said getting in-between the two with Matt to back him up

"She started it" Davis said pouting

"You're such a baby" Yolei said

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am-"

"Davis, Yolei could you please knock it off you're making TK's friends uncomfortable" Kari said breaking up the shouting match

"Okay" Davis said with hearts in his eyes

Sakura saw this and leaned into TK whispering, "Does Davis have a crush on Kari?"

TK smiled at his friend and nodded then went over to talk to Cody

"It doesn't seem like Kari returns the feelings" Li commented after TK left

"You're right she doesn't, she has her eyes set on someone else" Mimi whispered to Li, Sakura, and Madison

"Who?" Madison asked now very curious

Mimi looked straight ahead at TK, who was talking with Ken and Cody

The three got the message loud and clear

"We should try to get those two together" Sakura whispered to Li and Madison

"Good luck on that" Sora said having heard what Sakura said

"Why do you say that?" Li asked curiously

"Well, we've been trying to get those two together for like forever" Matt said joining in on the conversation

"Really and nothing has worked" Madison said shocked

"Nothing has worked at all and it's getting quite annoying" Tai said now entering the conversation

"Tai, the only reason you're doing this is because you don't want her to end up with Davis" Sora said smiling at her boyfriend

"Hey if you were in my position you'd be doing the same thing," Tai said pointing out the obvious

"Well, maybe we can help" Madison said grinning evilly

Li and Sakura looked at one another and knew they had no choice and reluctantly agreed to help

"Excellent, let the planning begin" Mimi said rather loudly

The others turned to Mimi and looked at her curiously

"What are you planning?" Kari asked suspiciously

"We're just planning a party for TK's friends to welcome them" Sora said quickly

"Okay" TK said skeptically

They waited until they weren't watched anymore til they talked again

"That was close" Tai said wiping imaginary sweat from his brow

"Yeah, Mimi, you've really got to control your enthusiasm" Matt said chiding his friend

"I'm sorry, it's just we've been stuck on how to get those two together, but now we have help" Mimi said giggling

"Well, Madison it looks like there is someone that can rival you in over enthusiasm" Li said smirking at the camcorder girl

"You haven't even seen her when there's a sale at the mall then you'll see an over enthusiastic Mimi" Matt said shaking his head

"I don't get that bad" Mimi said hitting Matt in the arm

"I don't know about that, but Izzy has a lot of war stories about it" Tai said smirking

"Did someone say my name?" Izzy asked falling back to the group

"Yeah, Iz we were discussing how Mimi behaves when there's a sale-" Tai said

"-And since you've been on most of those trips you can shed some light on it for our new friends" Sora said finishing Tai's sentence

Madison, Sakura, and Li looked at Tai and Sora with a mixture of confusion and fear.

Matt smirk at this

"You'll have to get used to those two finish each other's sentences it can be quite scary sometimes" Matt said

"I'll say I've never seen anything like that before" Sakura said dazed

"Then you haven't seen TK and Kari" Izzy said smiling

"What do you mean?" Li asked curiously

"Well, TK and Kari are as bad or probably worse when it comes to finishing one another's sentences and sometimes they have complete conversations without uttering a single word" Izzy said

"Really, that's remarkable how in the world aren't they together?" Madison said quite shocked

"The biggest problem is Davis really, TK is too much of a gentleman to go after the same girl that a friend of his likes" Matt said shaking his head

"But do we know for a fact that TK has feelings for Kari?" Sakura asked worried

Sora looked at the young girl and saw that she cared for TK greatly

"You care for TK a lot, don't you Sakura?" Sora said sensing the young girl's worry

Sakura looked up at the girl and nodded, "TK is like a brother to me and I don't want him to get hurt"

"TK is like a brother to me also and to all of us really that's why we've tried so hard to get him and Kari together because we know they truly like each other" Sora said patting the young girl on the shoulder

--

Later the gang was sitting in the Kamiya living room planning a party for TK's friends to make good on their cover-up.

"I think we should have it at my house it's big enough and we won't have to worry about our parents" Mimi said

"Okay, well that's settled now what should we have for food" Tai said taking charge of the meeting, which was an old habit of his though no one really cared and were used to it.

"I can take care of that I can get what we need at my parent's convenience store" Yolei piped in

"That's good, but we need to think of what to get so we don't have food that goes untouched and we'll all chip in money to pay for it" Tai said

The others threw in money whatever they had with a grumble

"Okay, now we have to decided when to have this party" Tai said getting the meeting back on track

"How about Saturday night does that sound good" Sora piped in

She looked around to the others and they all agreed

"Good now that's settled _we_ have somewhere I need to go" Mimi said grabbing Izzy's arm as she got up

"Mimi, where are we going?" Izzy asked as he tried to break Mimi's vice-like grip

"_We_ have some things that need to be done" Mimi said staring at Izzy with intent

Izzy looked at Mimi for a second then nodded and left with Mimi

"What's going on with them?" Kari asked out loud after the two left

"They've been secretly going out" TK answered nonchalantly

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew" TK said surprised that his friends didn't know

"We didn't know" everyone said

"How could Mimi keep something like this secret from me" Yolei whined

"She must've had a good reason to, Yolei" Sora said comforting the lavender haired girl

"Yeah, but why?" Yolei whined

"Maybe she was annoyed with you" Davis grumbling because he was sitting next to Yolei

"You shut your mouth about things you don't know" Yolei said completely shifting emotional gears and now glaring at Davis

Everyone else sweatdrops

"Alright you two, I think you both fought enough today" Sora said getting in-between the two before they got physical

"Anyway, how did you find out that Mimi and Izzy were going out?" Matt asked turning to his brother

"I saw them when they were on one of their dates" TK said with a shrug of his shoulders

"And you didn't think to mention it to us" Yolei said slightly glaring at TK

TK shrugged unaffected by Yolei's glare since he was used to it, "I thought you guys knew, it wasn't like they were doing a good job at hiding it or anything"

"Well, we didn't" Yolei said pouting

"Yolei, don't take it out on TK, how was he suppose to know" Kari said sticking up for her best friend/crush

TK smiled at Kari and she smiled back and blushing a bit also

"Okay, now that's done with why don't you, TK tell your friends what the plan is, okay?" Tai said looking around

The others nodded

--

TK sighed as he got home to find Madison, Li, and Sakura watching some of the footage that Madison shot today.

"Hey guys" TK said sitting down next to Madison

"Hi TK, so what's up?" Madison asked pausing the video

TK then told them about the party and where it was being held and all

"That sounds great TK. I really like your friends especially Sora and Kari" Sakura said

"Yeah, they aren't bad at all except maybe Davis" Li said agreeing with his girlfriend

Madison just nodded

"They aren't bad at all you just have to get used to Davis that's all" TK said sitting down

"Has Davis always had a crush on Kari?" Sakura asked curiously

"As long as I can remember it just presents itself more when I'm around" TK said tilting his head back slightly

"Because he thinks you're trying to steal her away from him" Li put in

"That's right, but he doesn't have to worry" TK said nonchalantly

"What do you mean?" Madison asked scooting closer to TK

"I don't like her like that, she's my best friend that's all" TK said without a hint of hesitation

"TK, you don't have to lie to us we know you like Kari" Sakura said

"Sakura, I don't like Kari like that she my best friend and I see her as a sister not someone I would go out with" TK said with conviction

"It's okay, TK we just thought that you had feelings for Kari because how you two act around one another" Madison said patting TK on the thigh

"It's alright, Kari and I get that a lot" TK sighing

"Tell me more about Tai and Sora's relationship we saw bits of it today and it spooked us how they were able to finish one another's sentences" Li said changing the subject

"Now that's a history lesson itself really and I don't want to get into it unless you absolutely interested because they have a long history with each other" TK said smiling

"We've got time and I'd love to hear more about your friends" Sakura said in her bubbly tone

"Well I can't resist you, Sakura when you get like that" TK said laughing

Sakura just smiled and blushed slightly

"Well Tai and Sora started as friends when they were pretty much in diapers, really and they spent time together playing soccer when both were able to walk they lived and breathed soccer. I met them because Matt and Tai were friends and that's how I met Kari also. Tai and Sora were always together and seemed to inseparable. It wasn't until they were in middle school when they started to act differently toward one another I just thought that they had a big fight because those two can be pretty stubborn and their fights are legendary in our group," TK paused grinning at the memory the continued, "They've had fights when they didn't speak to one another for weeks on end, but they always broke down because they finally figured out that they couldn't live without each other. I know for a fact that the others were placing bets on when they'd wake up and realize that they love each other because they always flirted with each other and that annoyed everyone to wits ends. Anyway neither acted on how they felt until their sophomore year in high school when they were picked as Spring Dance King and Queen and after that they've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since though they still have fights they just don't stay mad each other for long" TK finished

"Wow that's amazing they were friends before they dated" Sakura said in awe

"Sounds like a great romantic movie I wished I could've been there to film it" Madison said wistfully

TK laughed, "don't worry I think Kari has some pictures of their confession"

"Really, I've got to see them" Madison said excited about the possibility

"Take it easy Madison or you're going to bust a blood vessel" Li said trying to calm the dark haired girl

Sakura just smiled at her cousin/best friend because this is what she thrived on

The rest of the night they spent listening to TK as he told them stories about his friends

--

"Hey Tai when are TK and his friends going to be here?" Kari shouted to her brother

"They should be here in a little while," Tai shouted back

Kari nodded

_I have time to make sure I look good for TK_ Kari thought

Today Tai and Kari decided to help TK take his friends sightseeing, well Kari was the one to volunteer them.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of their guests

"Tai could you get the door, please?" Kari half whined

"Alright Kari don't have a cow" Tai said sighing

Tai opened the door to find not TK and his friends, but Sora

"Well, this is a surprise," Tai said smiling

"I hope it's a good one then" Sora said smiling also

"Depends, if seeing your girlfriend at your doorstep looking quite lovely is good" Tai said looking at her up and down taking in all of her

"Quit your sweet talking Tai and let me in, I decided to come with you" Sora said gently pushing her boyfriend aside

"Is that anyway to treat your loving boyfriend?" Tai asked in mocked shock

Sora rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry how can I make it up to you?"

"Well, let me think of something?" Tai said tapping his chin in mock thought

"How about this" Sora said giving Tai a kiss

"That's a start, don't stop" Tai said smirking

But as Sora lean in to give Tai another kiss a knock on the door interrupted them. Tai sighed and answered.

"About time you guys showed up what took ya?" Tai said a little angry at the interruption

"Sorry it was my fault don't blame them" Sakura said bowing her head

TK smiled then whispered to Tai and Sora, "she has a habit of sleeping in"

Tai and Sora nodded

"Hi TK" Kari said entering the room

"Wow! Kari you look amazing" TK said smiling

Kari was wearing a light pink tank top and a jean skirt she also braided her hair

"Thank you TK" Kari said smiling and blushing

"Well, now that we're all here let's gets this show on the road" Tai said grabbing his coat and Sora.

They left and showed TK's friends the sights. The whole time Kari would 'accidentally' brush her hand against TK's not to mention she would stand as close as she could to him whenever she had a chance, which the others let her have many chances to.

"So, this is Tokyo Tower it's amazing" Sakura said in awe

"Yes it is, this where I took Sora for our first date" Tai said wrapping an arm around Sora

"That must've been so romantic" Madison said sighing at the thought

"It was, Tai always knew what I loved," Sora said leaning closer to Tai

Madison seeing this squealed with delight and moved her camera to the couple

"I feel bad Tai and Sora they have not idea what they've unleashed," Sakura whispered to her boyfriend

"Well at least she's not pointing the camera at us anymore" Li pointed out

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Kari said looking kind of worried

TK laughed, "let's put in this way Kari, one New Year's party Madison went so overboard with her camera that she taped me kissing Sakura under the mistletoe"

"You and Sakura kissed?" Kari asked feeling a little down

"Well, we did more than that really, we dated for a little while until I found out that Li here was head over heels in love with Sakura" TK said patting the said boy on the back

Kari looked at Sakura, who blushed remembering the kiss also. Li on the other hand didn't look fazed at all.

"You have no problem with this, Li?" Kari asked the boy

"No, I don't, I know that TK and Sakura have history together, but I trust them both not to find them in a janitor's closest _again_" Li said smirking at the last part

"Wait, what was TK doing in the janitor's closest- oh I get it TK you da man" Tai said thumping TK on the back

TK was blushing at the memory that Li brought up, as was Sakura

"Oh, I remember that I've got that on tape also" Madison said giggling

TK groaned with embarrassment and Kari put a hand on TK's shoulder, which made him smile

"She really cares about him doesn't she?" Sakura whispered to the others

"You have no idea, I remember one time when Kari was younger and she was being picked on and TK stood up for her and got beat up for interfering" Sora said

"Wow, now I can't wait to film their confession" Madison said with stars in her eyes

"She scares me" Tai whispered to Sora, who nodded

"I think it's time to get something to eat. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure you are too, Sakura" Li said smirking at his blushing girlfriend

"Yeah, let's go eat" TK said clearing his throat

The four headed to the nearest restaurant and got a table making sure TK and Kari sat next to each other.

"So, where do you guys want to go next?" Tai asked as looked up from his menu

"Not really sure, but we have the whole day really and I have a lot of memory cards to burn through" Madison said

"How about we go to the Odaiba Aquarium next," Sora suggested

"Sounds good what do you guys think?" TK asked the others

They nodded their heads

"Well now that's settled let's eat," Tai said with child like glee

Sora shook her head at her boyfriend's childish behavior when it comes to food

After they ordered they saw an interesting sight, Izzy and Mimi were dining close by and whispering things to each other

"Hey, isn't that Izzy and Mimi" Sakura said pointing out the couple

The others nodded as Madison pointed her camera on the unsuspecting couple

"Madison, it isn't nice to spy on them," TK scolded

Madison rolled her eyes, "come on TK this is exciting I love it when I can capture moments like this"

TK sighed in defeated

"Does she do this often?" Sora asked Sakura

Sakura nodded

"Yeah she does, I don't remember how many times she's done that to us" Li said shaking his head

Tai however had a smile on his face

"Uh-oh, I know that look what are you up to Tai?" Kari asked looking at her brother

"What do you mean Kar I'm not up to anything" Tai said innocently

Kari didn't look convinced neither did his girlfriend or TK for that matter

"What's going on?" Li asked curiously

"Tai's planning something that might get us kicked out of here" Sora said stated plainly

Madison spun around, "what do you have in mind?"

Tai's smile grew grew, "I knew I liked you, Madison"

Madison's smile matched Tai's

"I'm scared at what those two are planning" Sakura whispered as she and the others watched Tai and Madison scheme.

"It could be worse they could be scheming to do something to us" Sora pointed out

"You've got a point, but I hate that they'll be ruining Izzy and Mimi's date" Kari said sympathetically

When they turn back around they found Tai and Madison missing from the table

"Well, there goes trying to stop them," TK said sighing

"We should've paid more attention," Sakura said feeling anxious

"There's nothing we could probably do to stop them so we might as well watch and see what happens" Sora said sitting back already used to this kind of situation

The others nodded as they watched as Tai and Madison made their way over to Izzy and Mimi, who noticed them and smiled.

--

"Hey Tai, Madison what are you doing here?" Izzy asked looking up

"We're taking TK's friends sightseeing and stop for lunch and saw you guys and thought to just stop and say hi" Tai said smiling

"What are you up to Kamiya?" Mimi asked glaring at the boy

"What makes you think I'm up to something Mimi?" Tai asked innocently

"Because, I've known you since we were kids and you're always scheming something" Mimi answered folding her arms

"Mimi, I swear I'm not up to anything," Tai said keeping ahold of his innocent act

Mimi just stared at Tai making him very uncomfortable while Madison looked between Mimi and Tai very confused at what was going on.

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" Madison asked confused

But no one answered until Madison was tugged away from the scene

"What?" Madison asked as she turned to the person who pulled her away

"You don't want to be the middle of that" TK said him being the person who pulled Madison away

"What do you mean?" Madison asked curiously

"Mimi has a really bad temper when provoked and it's usually Tai that provokes it" TK whispered

Madison nodded as she understood the situation

As TK led Madison away Tai was beginning to sweat bullets when he noticed his accomplice disappeared leaving him alone.

"Tai, are you going to tell me why you are here?" Mimi asked in a demanding tone

But thankfully Tai wasn't the leader of the Digidestined for nothing as he was quick to think on his feet.

"I wanted to congratulated you two on being a couple" Tai said smiling and mentally thanking every god he could think of

Mimi, who wasn't expecting this response just blinked

"You came over here to congratulated us?" Izzy asked inquisitively

"Yeah, none of us except TK knew you were going out and when TK told us just after you guys left the day before we were surprised, but happy for you so I wanted to be the first to congratulate you guys and hope you two are very happy" Tai said inwardly smirking at his brilliance

"Thank you Tai, we were always meaning to tell you and the others, but we could never think of the right time" Mimi said regaining her senses

Tai nodded

"Enjoy your meal now" Tai said walking away

--

Back at the table Sora shook her head

"I tell you guys, Tai can get himself out as many situations as he gets himself into" Sora said swith a smile and shaking her head at the same time

Tai sat down and he looked like he escaped death

"Remind me never to provoke Mimi" Tai said to his girlfriend

"I will, but you won't listen" Sora said taking a sip of her water

"Then promise to stop me before I do it" Tai said slumping in his chair

"Mimi can't be that bad can she?" Sakura asked

"Let's put it this way when she's seriously pissed off you best stay away from her until she's calm down or you might lose your life" Sora said remembering many times that her boyfriend caused Mt. Mimi to explode

This made TK's friends shiver with fear

"Don't worry Mimi isn't usually like that most of the times she very happy and full of energy that not even Tai here can keep up with here" Kari said

This made TK's friends relax

--

At the Odaiba Aquarium Sakura marveled at all the fish and sea creatures they had while Li read the info chart they had and kept a close eye on his girlfriend.

"This is so amazing, I love this place" Sakura said unable to contain her excitement

The people around seemed to feed of her energy instead of looking at her oddly.

"Is she always like this?" Tai asked a little embarrassed at being seen with the over-bubbly girl

TK just chuckled, "yeah she is, but I'm so used to it I don't notice anymore"

"She certainly is a happy person" Sora said amazed at the girl's peppiness

--

It was getting late and the group was exhausted so they agreed to end for today and pick up tomorrow.

"This time we'll meet you at your place TK" Tai said

TK nodded and said goodnight to his friends

"Night TK" Kari said giving TK a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush slightly

"Well, I had a fun time" Li said as they group walked home

"Yeah, plus I got great footage at the aquarium" Madison said patting her camera

"You certainly have nice friends TK" Sakura said giving the boy a one arm hug

"Yeah and I wouldn't trade them or you guys for anything" TK said smiling

--

The next day the group continued there sightseeing and took TK's friends to more spots they thought the three would like.

"This is a beautiful garden" Sakura said admiring the flowers

"Well, those are gardenias, those are geraniums, gardenias, Lilacs, roses, daisies, marigolds, honeysuckles, and those are lilies" Sora said pointing out each flower

"Wow Sora, how do you know all these flowers?" Sakura asked in awe

"My mom owns a flower shop and I work there" Sora replied simply

"Sora, I might need your advice when I pick up flowers for Sakura" Li said in a serious tone

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Davis yelled as he ran towards the group

"Davis, I don't remember you volunteering to help show TK's friends around" Kari said frowning a bit at Davis' appearance

"Well, I decided to spent time with TB and his friends" Davis said

"It's TK" Sakura and Kari both said

Davis fell backwards startled

"I can see you two are getting along just fine" TK said grinning

Kari and Sakura blushed with embarrassment

"Well that was interesting" Tai said smirking

"Tell me about it that was in stereo" Sora said shaking her head in amusement

The others nodded in agreement with Sora

--

After the garden the group headed to a nearby restaurant

"I get to sit by Kari" Davis announced out loud

"Actually Davis, I think Sakura wants to sit by Kari" Li said

"Fine, but I get to sit on the other side of Kari" Davis grumbled a bit

But Davis didn't get his wish as TK took that seat by a pushy Madison. This made Davis grumble a bit more, but sat down and looked at the menus while trying to grab Kari's attention.

"So Kari are you going to my game tomorrow?" Davis asked hopefully

"Well, if the others want to" Kari said as she looked around

"A soccer game does sound interesting, but I see enough soccer when Li plays" Sakura said casually

Madison nodded agreeing with her cousin/best friend

"But you always come to my games" Davis whined

"Sorry Davis, but I promised to show TK's friends around, I don't break my promises" Kari said firmly

Davis sighed he was hoping Kari would come so he could show off for her and prove that he's better than TK.

Tai shook his head at his sister's crush

_He just doesn't get that Kari isn't interested in him like that_ Tai thought

The meal went well with the exception of Davis' table manners, which were horrendous to say it nicely and the fact he butted into everyone's conversation with his opinion even if he didn't know what they were talking about. After the meal they group decided to head to the next stop of their sight seeing venture.

--

The day ended with everyone totally annoyed with Davis' behavior

"I didn't think it was possible for me to dislike someone, but Davis proved me wrong" Sakura said as she slumped on to the couch followed by her boyfriend

"I know what you mean" Li said

TK shook his head

"He doesn't always act like this, really" TK said trying desperately to defend his friend

"I know you mean well by trying to protect him, but you shouldn't he was very rude and annoying" Sakura said

Li and Madison nodded

TK sighed and ran a hand through his hair when the phone rang

"Hello Takaishi Residence"

"_**Hey TK"**_

"Kari, hey what's up?"

"_**I wanted to let you know that you should meet us at Sora's flower shop at ten"**_

"Okay, why?"

"_**Well Sora was able to talk her mom into using the mini van that she uses to delivery flowers "**_

"Sounds like a plan so where are we going?"

"_**Not sure since Tai and Sora are the ones who thought of this"**_

"Should we be afraid?"

"_**Maybe, but I doubt they'd do anything dangerous that could harm your friends"**_

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow at Takenouchi flower shop"

"_**Alight see you"**_

TK hung up the phone and told his friends what the plan was for tomorrow and they seemed curious as he was as what the older teens have planned.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well that my first chap. Please read and let me know what you think by pressing that review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends and Plans**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them_

**A/N: Here's the second chap and will hopefully give you a back-story on a few things. I apologize for the very, very long delay, but I got caught up in my other story New Guardian, New Life and working on other stories too. **

**Chapter 2**

TK and his friends got to the Takenouchi flower shop somewhat early, but were delayed by Sakura's oversleeping.

"Well, here we are" TK announced

"This looks like a nice place" Madison commented

"Thank you Madison, my mom does her best" Sora said opening the door for them

The gang entered and were soon engulfed by the intoxicating aromas of all the flowers

"Mmm, this smell almost as good as a bakery" Sakura said as she wandered from flower to flower sniffing them

The others watched as Sakura wandered around the shop smelling every flower with a bright smile.

"Is she always this chipper?" Sora asked as she watched the girl in amusement

"For as long as I've known her" TK said grinning

"Sakura has always had a sunny personality and never lets things get her down" Madison said filming her cousin

"I bet she's the happiest girl at school" Tai said as he entered the shop

"Where have you been?" Sora asked curiously

"I had to sneak out to avoid Davis, but sadly Kari wasn't as lucky" Tai answered frowning slightly

"Oh boy, what are we going to do?" Sora said sighing

"Well we've got to do something or she'll never get away" TK said as he tried to think of a way to help his best friend

Tai and Sora exchanged ideas of how to get Kari out of Davis' grip, but couldn't agree with a single idea until TK spoke up.

"I've got it, Sora can I use your phone?" he asked now smiling

Sora nodded

TK went to the phone and dialed a number talked for bit then hung up

"Distraction set up" TK said heading back to the others

"Who'd you call?" Tai asked curiously

"I called Mimi told her that she needed to get Kari over here without Davis following" TK answered

"Excellent idea Teeks" Tai said grabbing the blond and giving him a noogie

"Thanks, I think" TK said rubbing his head

"Well all we have to do is wait" Li said leaning against the near counter

--

Meanwhile Kari was trying to find an excuse to use to rid of Davis, but couldn't think of one

"So where are we going today Kari?" Davis asked taking Kari's hand

Kari snatched her hand away from his grasp, but before she could respond her savior appeared

"Kari, there you are" Mimi called as she ran towards the young brunette

"Mimi?"

"Who else would it be?" Mimi said smiling

Kari shrugged

"Come on we better get going" Mimi said dragging Kari off

"Wait for me, I'm coming" Davis shouted

Mimi stopped

"We're shopping Davis" she said simply

Davis froze

"You want to come with us? We could use a helping hand" Mimi said smiling evilly now

Kari knew this ploy well, as she done it before with Tai and was glad that it was still effective

"No, I just remember that I had somewhere I needed to go" Davis said as he sped away as fast he could

As soon as he was gone Mimi let Kari's arm go

"Thanks Mimi, you're a lifesaver" Kari said

"No problem Kari, TK called me and told me the situation and I just had to help" Mimi said

Kari smiled at how thoughtful the blond boy was

"Come on we better get to the flower shop before Davis returns" Mimi said taking the young girl's arm again

Kari nodded

--

When Kari and Mimi made it to the Takenouchi flower shop they found Sora showing TK's friends how to arrange flowers. Well Sakura was getting taught as Li watched and Madison filmed.

"Hey guys" Mimi shouted

"Gees Meems, you don't have to shout" Tai said as he clutched his chest

"Well how else am I going to get your attention" Mimi said sweetly

Tai muttered something that would've made Mimi clobber him if he ever said it out loud

"So where are we going?" Li asked

"I was think about going that big shopping mall that just opened" Sora said

"That's not what we planned" Tai said shocked at the change of plans

Sora shrugged, "I know, but I think it would be a great place to go"

Tai sighed and nodded

"Yeah, now let's get going" Mimi shouted punching the air

"Hold up Meems, when did we invite you?" Tai asked

"Since you're going shopping I'm going too" Mimi said in a 'don't argue with me' tone

Tai held up his hands in defeat

"Right now that is settled let's going" TK said ignoring Tai's dramatics

When they got to the mall the decided to split up boys and girls and meet up a specified time

--

**The Girls**

"So Sakura, I want to know how did you and TK get together?" Sora asked curiously

"What? TK and you dated?" Mimi said shocked

Sakura blushed while Kari frowned

"Well it started as study dates, you know since TK was a bit behind on a few things and I was picked by the teacher to help him catch up" Sakura said as soon as she contained her blush

"Come on, there has got to be more, give us all the juicy little details" Mimi said in a demanding tone

Sakura blushed

"Well there isn't much to tell, really" she said sheepishly

"She's just shy, but I'll be more than happy to tell you" Madison said smiling wide

"You wouldn't" Sakura said shocked that her best friend and cousin would do this to her

"But these are TK's friends, they aren't going to judge you badly" Madison said

Sakura sighed and nodded

"Goodie" Madison said smiling

--

**The Boys**

"Well, where should we go first?" Tai asked as he looked around

Li shrugged

"Let's head that sporting goods store, I'm sure we can kill time there" TK said

Tai and Li nodded

--

**Girls**

"Well Sakura was right that it started out as study dates, but it grew from there" Madison said smirking

Mimi made a 'go on' motion

"It easily evolved into what would be a loving relationship, they'd blush whenever they touched and TK always carried her books, not to mention walk her to class even if he wasn't in it" Madison said

"TK was always the gentleman" Sora said

"Oh he was, I remember their first date" Madison said dreamily

"How in the world do you remember that?" Kari blurted out

"Because I was there" Madison said smiling

"You were there" Mimi said

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss a perfect moment to film Sakura, not to mention she can't keep a secret from me to save her life" Madison said happily

Sakura tried to hide her blush and sneak away, but Madison saw this and grabbed the girl's arm locking her to her side with no chance of escape.

"Anyway, TK took Sakura to a nice restaurant and they had a candlelight dinner, then he took her on a walk around the park, it was so romantic" Madison gushed

"Our little TK has grown-up and has become a man" Sora said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye

Kari rolled her eyes at Sora's little act and knew that she had spent too much time with her brother

"So you have all that on film?" Mimi asked eagerly

Madison nodded

"You've got to show me" Mimi said in a demanding tone

"Don't worry, I will" Madison said with a feral smile

Sakura shivered slightly

"Okay gives us more I know there is" Mimi said in a demanding tone

Madison was pleased to give out these juicy details. She told them of the Valentine's gift TK got her for their fist V-day together, which was a beautiful bouquet of pink roses and box of chocolates. She also told the other girls about other dates the two had. One of them was when they went to an amusement park and TK won Sakura a big stuff animal in one of the game stands, he then carried the big thing the entire day because he didn't want Sakura to be bogged down by the weight. Then there was another date the two went on that ended up ruined because Li and Madison were spying on them and were caught.

"Those two seemed like they were very cute together" Sora commented

"They were, but TK noticed how Li was looking at Sakura and decided that Li deserved Sakura more than he did" Madison said

"That was a very nice thing that TK did" Mimi said

"It was, though they took their sweet time to get together" Madison said with a bit of annoyance

Sakura's blush was deepening the whole time that Madison was going on and now she was praying for the ground to swallow her whole just so she didn't have to be subjected to this anymore.

"So how did Li and Sakura get together?" Kari asked curiously

Sakura groaned

"Oh, now that is a great story" Madison said happily

"Tell us" the three girls said at once

"Well it started on a rainy day and we were all over at Sakura's study for a test we had when the lights began to flicker. Sakura was never big on thunderstorms and when it began to thunder she kept jumping into Li's lap. But the real fun was when the light went out-"

"The real fun?" Sora questioned

"Yes, the real fun, since Sakura is afraid of thunder she jumped right into Li's arms when a rumble went by" Madison said smiling

The others were smiling also at the same thing, though Sakura was wishing for a natural disaster to happen just to stop this.

"To say the least, both were blushing like ripe tomatoes" Madison, "so we set some candles up and tried to get back chatting though it was hard because every time thunder rumbled by Sakura would scream and jump into Li's lap"

"That would've been fun to see" Kari said now getting into it

"Yes and I got it all on film too" Madison said smiling wide as she patted her ever-present camcorder

"You're truly evil Madison" Sora said

Madison just smiled wider

"So what happened next?" Mimi asked

"Well, after several times of Sakura leaping in Li's lap we decided to keep Sakura in Li's lap so she wouldn't interrupt. Well to say the least Li's face was red the entire time and Sakura would fidget every time thunder rumbled, which made Li's face redden even more, a feat I never thought possible" Madison said now laughing

The three girls were very enthralled with the story that they were now sitting on a bench and listening intently.

"Anyway we decided to slowly slip away and give the two some alone time and hope they would finally get together" Madison said

"A very sneaky plan I commend you" Mimi said

Madison did a little bow, which had the girls laughing, except Sakura who wanted to hide

"Well as so as everyone was 'gone' Sakura began to hmm just to keep her mind of the storm, which didn't help so she tighten her hold on him making have a nice position to smell her hair, which he did" Madison said, "well I have to say Li held up quite well, but you know everyone has their limits and Li's was when Sakura somehow fell asleep and the candlelight gave Sakura an angelic glow, which Li couldn't resist and he bent down and kissed her"

"So cute" Mimi squealed

Madison smiled, "yes it was and that was when Sakura woke up"

"That ought been embarrassing" Kari commented

"Yes, well after Li made a rambling apology, Sakura did something I never expect her to do, ever. She kissed Li to shut him up" Madison said

"Sakura, you little devil" Sora said nudging the said girl in the shoulder

Sakura had her head down with a blush that was so red it didn't look humanly possible

The other girls laughed

"Oh my god I wish a saw that" Kari said

"It was pretty hilarious, but after that Li and Sakura were together" Madison said

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I apologize for the short chap, but I've been swamped with my other stories. I promise that I'm working on this one and won't be giving up on it. I'm already working on the next chap and hop to ge it up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends and Plans**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them_

**Chapter 3**

The group met back up and decided to find a place to have lunch.

"Where should we eat?" Tai asked

There was a great big discussion on this and with so many talking at once you could barely hear one suggestion.

"Alright enough, I think our guests should choose" Tai said loudly

This caused everyone to quiet down

"Sound like a good idea Tai, I knew there was some brain cells left in that head" Sora said smirking

"Why thank you Sor-hey" Tai said realizing what his girlfriend said

Sora and the others laughed

"Alright, now that you're done laughing at me, where should we go to eat?" Tai asked

"Oh, oh, lets go there" Sakura said bouncing up and down

They all looked at where the bouncing brunette was pointing

"**Olive Garden**?" Madison said

"Yeah, lets go" Sakura said gleefully

"Alright lets go" Li said

"Then it's unanimous" TK said

The group headed to the Olive Garden. Once there they were seated and got their drink orders in.

"So what did you girls do?" Tai asked as he munched on a breadstick

"Well we had a very interesting talk with Sakura" Mimi said smirking

The said girl was blushing

"What did Sakura say?" TK asked feeling some dread

"Oh nothing that you should worry about" Kari said teasingly

"Really?"

"Well she tell us about the time you had dated" Sora said nonchalantly

"She did?" TK said looking at Sakura

"Yes, and I never knew you so romantic TK" Mimi said smirking

TK blushed

"Yeah, you should give Tai lessons" Sora said smiling

"Hey, I'm romantic" Tai blurted out

This made the other people in the restaurant look at their table

Sora rolled her eyes

"Very smooth Tai" she said

"Sorry" Tai said ducking his head in embarrassment

"Anyway, that isn't a bad idea Sora. TK could you give Izzy a few tips" Mimi said smiling

"Uh, um, well" TK fumbled out

"Oh TK, we're just playing with you" Kari said giggling

"Oh"

"Or are we?" Sora said smirking

TK turned quite red

This made the three girls laugh

"Oh TK, we are just joking, there's no need to worry" Mimi said

TK looked at the three girls he thought of family warily

"Sora, that was downright evil, I'm so proud" Tai said as he wiped a fake tear away

Sora rolled her eyes

The waiter came back and they all ordered, and when that was done they talked some more about pretty much everything and nothing. It felt like everyone knew each other for a long time.

"So let me get this straight? Li used always blush madly whenever Sakura was around" Tai said chuckling

"Well he still does" Madison said

"He does?" Mimi said

"Oh sure, Sakura if you please" Madison said

Sakura smiled and kissed Li on the cheek, which caused him look like a ripe tomato. This caused everyone to laugh.

"That some power you have Sakura" Kari said

"Thank you Kari" Sakura said bowing slightly

"Well I can still get Izzy to be a babbling mess" Mimi said not wanting to be out done

"Meems, Izzy's always a babbling mess with you" Tai said

"But he's a different babbling mess now that we're dating" Mimi said

Tai looked at Sora wondering if she noticed, but Sora shrugged in response

"Well he is, and you'll have to take my word on it" Mimi said folding her arms

"We will Meems" TK said trying to calm the girl before she could get going

Mimi smiled, "I knew you'd believe me TK"

TK just smiled

"So TK, since you are single, you have any girl in your sights?" Li asked curiously

This got the table quiet. Sakura looked at her boyfriend shocked. Now normally Li was quite smart and very tactful, but this was totally idiotic.

"Why do you ask Li? Are you hoping I date Meilin?" TK asked

"No, just wondering" Li said

"Who's Meilin?" Kari asked

"She's Li's cousin, who he was engaged to until they broke it off," Madison said

"Oh"

"Yeah, but thankfully she figured out that li had his eye on someone else" Madison said

"Anyway, I haven't really been on the dating scene, I just haven't found the right girl" TK said

"So who would you classify as the 'right' girl?" Mimi asked

TK tilted his head back thinking

"Well she has to have a nice laugh, like an angel. She doesn't have to be amazingly beautiful, heck she could be plain and I'd think she is the most beautiful girl in the world. She has to like sports of some kind, since I play basketball. She has to handle me hanging around other girls since I'm around you three, and Yolei, so can't be the jealous type. Has to have a good personality is a must since that's what I'd look for first. And well that's about it" TK said

Everyone thought of what TK said and they all thought minus of course Sakura, Li, and Madison that Kari fit everything TK had said. Kari was blushing slightly at this.

"You okay Kar, you look flushed?" TK asked worriedly

"I'm fine TK, just a little hot," Kari said

"Alright"

Their meal came and Tai amazingly showed manners, which shocked Mimi

"I'm amazed Tai, you're not devouring your food" she said

"We have guest, so I thought I should be on my best behavior" Tai said

"Sora promised you something for good behavior, didn't she" Mimi said

Sora and Tai both blushed

--

After they were done and paid for the meal they left feeling relaxed and a bit tired.

"What should we do next?" Sora asked

"I think we should head for the park," TK said

"Why there?" Kari asked

"Because Sakura looks like she's ready for a nap" TK said

"Wouldn't it be better to take her back to you place?" Mimi asked

"No, I think the park will be fine, besides it gives Li time to be Sakura's pillow" TK said smirking

Li blushed at this

This of course caused everyone to laugh

When the got to the park Li and Sakura found a nice shady tree. Li sat down and Sakura settled herself so her head was in Li's lap and fell asleep.

"So cute, I'll call this one Sakura asleep #35," Madison said as she quietly squealed

"Madison, you're a bit obsessed aren't you?" Sora said

"No I am not, I just love to film Sakura" Madison said

The other just looked at one another, though TK was used to the eccentric girl

"Come on lets let them have some peace," Sora said

Madison pouted, but followed

--

Li ended up having to carry Sakura back to TK's as Madison and TK hummed the wedding march as they got closer to the apartment.

"Will you guys stop them" Li said looking like a ripe tomato

"But Li, you're about to carry your bride through the door" TK said trying to hold back his laughter

"Yes and this is such a great filming opportunity" Madison said smiling

Li tried to ignore them, but it was either them or focus his attention on his girlfriend who was snuggled in his arms, it was a no win situation for him.

When finally they got in and put Sakura to bed Madison decided to grill TK

"TK, what do you think of Kari?" Madison asked

"She's my best friend" TK said

"That's not the answer I'm looking for TK" Madison said

"What do you want me to say?" TK asked confused

Madison sighed, _Why does he have to be so dense_

"I mean, what do you feel for her?" Madison asked

"Well like I said, she's my best friend. I trust her completely. I know that she'll have my back when I need it. She'll comfort me when I need it and I'll do the same for her when she needs it. I usually know what she's thinking, which is kind of freaking to other people, but it feels right to me. I mean we've known each other for a long time so it's bound to happen. Tai and Sora have the same connection" TK said

Madison still couldn't believe how dense her friend could be. Thankfully she was recording the whole thing.

"So you don't have any other kinds of feeling for her?" she asked

"I don't know, I've never thought of her like that. I mean she's my best friend. I know Tai and Sora are best friends and are also together, but for them it's different than me and Kari" TK said

Madison sighed

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, night"

"Night Madison" TK said then headed to bed himself

--

The next day TK and his friends met Tai and Kari at the Kamiya apartment.

"Where's Davis, I thought I'd see him lurking somewhere?" TK asked

"I got a few buddies of mine to put Davis through a rigorous training session" Tai said

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Tai" TK said

Tai just smiled, which TK didn't like at all

The girls gathered themselves in Kari's room for some talk and for Madison to show them something. The girls' reaction to what Madison filmed had mixed reactions.

"So he doesn't like me like that" Kari said sadly

"No Kari, he just hadn't ever thought about it, and Madison did a good job on getting him to think about the possibility" Sora said

"But he sees me as a friend, that's all" Kari said now very depressed

The others could sense that Kari was ready to give up, but Sakura wasn't going to let that happen

"Kari, I may not know you as well as the others, but you can't give up. TK is just like every boy in the world. He's clueless when it comes to girls. I'm sure he has feelings for you. Even when we were together he'd always find a way to get you into our conversations" the brunette said

"Really?" Kari asked hopefully

"Yeah, when TK started school, he'd moan about missing you the most and whenever we were doing something he'd tell us that you'd of enjoyed this" Madison piped in

"I don't know" Kari said

"It either stick with TK or give up and start dating Davis" Mimi said knowing what the reaction would be

Kari shivered at this

"If those are my options, then I'm not giving up on TK" she said

"That's my girl, now let's see if we can knock some sense into TK" Mimi said thrusting her fist in the air

"It gives me a chance to film your confessions" Madison said with stars in her eyes

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ Kari thought

--

Meanwhile the guys had their own plans to knock some sense into TK

"Say Tai, if you had to chose someone to take care of Kari who would it be TK or Davis?" Li asked out of the blue

Tai looked at Li for a few minutes then a light bulb went off

"Well if I had to choose, it would be TK" Tai said

"Me? Why would you pick me, Tai?" TK asked

"Because I know you'd put Kari's well being above your own" Tai said

"Yeah, but Davis would do the same" TK countered

"I agree with you on that, but you wouldn't baby her like Davis would. You would still let her be her own person and support her. Davis would smother her and she'd get annoyed with his ever-constant presence" Tai said

TK sat in thought, he never really thought about the differences between him and Davis when it came to Kari. He respected Kari and knew she was a very strong person and all she needed was support, that's all. He'd let her run her own life and cause little interference. As for Davis, he's seen how he looms over her like she can't do the simplest things. Davis was a good guy, but was a bit obsessive when it came to Kari. Davis would be calling her and hounding her to make sure she was fine. He kind of sis that already, though on a very small scale since Davis knew Tai would pound him if he annoyed Kari too much.

"So TK, if anything happens to me can I trust you to take care of Kari for me?" Tai asked

TK's eyes widen, "I thought this just hypothetical?"

"No it isn't, I Tai Kamiya ask TK Takaishi to take care of my sister Kari Kamiya should anything happen to me, do you accept?" Tai said in an official tone

TK gulped, "I TK Takaishi accept and will take care of Kari Kamiya should anything happen to her brother Tai Kamiya"

They shook hands, knowing a promise was made

"Good, now that's done, lets celebrate" Tai said happily

"Celebrate what, Tai?" Sora asked curiously

"Oh just a sealing of a promise" Tai said smirking

Sora gave Tai a hard stare, which meant for him to explain. Tai fidgeted under the stare.

"Well, I had TK promise me that if anything happened to me he'd take care of Kari" he said

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kari shouted

"Come Kar, I'm not saying that anything is going to happen, but if something does I know you'll be cared for" Tai said

Kari felt embarrassed, but TK came to her rescue

"I would've done it even if I didn't promise Tai, Kari. You mean a lot to me" he said

Kari had tears in her eyes as she leapt into TK's arms

"So cute" Madison squealed as she filmed the scene

_Well at least she isn't filming me_ Sakura thought

**End of chapter**

**A/N: That's the end of this one and I hope you all like it. I'm going to try move things along in I hope a faster pace. The next chap will have more of the others in it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends and Plans**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them_

**A/N: thank you all for reading for those who reviewed this story, I'm glad you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

"So Tai got TK to promise him that he'd take care of Kari if anything happens to him" Izzy said

Mimi nodded

Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Joe were hanging out at Matt's since Joe was studying for a test and didn't have time to waste. He was on a break from studying.

"So Tai, that's your game well I'm in," Matt said to himself and grinning

"What are you talking about Matt?" Joe asked since he had been in summer school most of the time he was behind on everything

"Well Tai decided to take a more subtle approached, which is saying something since Tai is anything, but subtle" Matt said chuckling

The others had to agree with that, Tai Kamiya doesn't do subtle, they didn't think he even knew what subtle meant.

"So what are the plans then?" Izzy asked looking at his girlfriend

"Well we have the party still coming up, but hopefully they will get together before than, but if all else fails we _push_ them together there" Mimi said emphasizing on the word 'push'

"What do you mean push?" Matt asked inquisitively

"We push TK and Kari together and have them kiss" Mimi squealed

"Isn't that a bit immature?" Joe asked pushing up his glasses

"Well we have to do something, Madison wants to film this and we're running out of days" Mimi said whining a bit

"Okay, and we know that's the most important" Matt said sarcastically

Mimi whacked Matt on the head with a pillow

"Hey, Izzy control your girlfriend" Matt said

"Sorry, I can't help you Matt" Izzy said

Mimi kissed Izzy for that

"Whipped" Matt muttered

Mimi smacked Matt in the arm for that.

--

Meanwhile the others were having fun with TK's friends at the park since it was a nice day and Kari was decided that it would be nice for TK's friends to get to know Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei better. Besides Tai and Sora had plans for the day.

"So what's Reedington like?" Yolei asked curiously

"Oh, I can show you" Madison said pulling out her camcorder

The others had confusion written all over their faces, except for TK

"What does she mean show us?" Cody asked

"She has footage of Reedington" TK said shaking his head

The others nodded, now understanding what was going on. As Madison was showing Cody, Yolei and Ken places in Reedington Davis was 'keeping' Kari company.

"Davis for the last time, I don't want ice cream" Kari said trying to keep a calm voice though she was quite annoyed

"Come Kar, you love ice cream" Davis said knowingly

"I do, but I don't want any now" Kari said trying to keep her teeth from grinding together

"But I want to buy you some" Davis said in a bit of a whine

"You can buy me some Davis" Sakura piped in

"But I want to buy Kari some" Davis pouted

"Davis will you quit acting like a baby" Yolei said looking away from the camcorder

"I'm not a baby" Davis said

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"You're the biggest baby I've ever met"

"You're the biggest whiner I've ever met"

"Why you-"

An thus started another fight between the two, this time it became physical with punches thrown.

"Are they always like this?" Madison asked shocked moving away from the scuffle

"Sadly, yes" Cody said shaking his head

"How in the world do they remain friends?" Li asked shocked also

"That's still a mystery" Ken said

--

Kari was sighing as finally she able to get away from Davis thanks to his argument and fight with Yolei.

"You okay Kar?" TK asked popping up behind her

"Yeah, fine" Kari said blushing slightly

"You sure?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot" Kari said fanning herself slightly

"Alright, let me get you a lemonade, pink right?" TK said

"Yes please" Kari said smiling

TK went off to one of the vendors in the park and came back with a pink lemonade for Kari

"Here you are M'lady" TK said bowing

Kari giggled, "thank you kind sir"

TK smiled

The two talked as Madison was hidden in the bushes filming them and grinning

"They are so cute, they remind me of you two" she said then turned to Sakura and Li who were with her

"They remind you of us?" Sakura said with a confused look

"Yes, you two are so cute. Say you guys should go on a double date" Madison suggested

"Let's no get ahead of ourselves" Li said

"Fine" Madison said pouting a bit

--

TK and Kari were having a good time talking, but then it slowly came to silence with both now deep in thought.

_I love talking to Kari, we never run out of things to say to one another. She's so beautiful, wait, where did that come from? I never thought of that before, so why now. Okay I always thought Kari was pretty especially when I was younger, but that was just a crush, a silly crush that I outgrew, right? Hmm, maybe not. I like spending time with her, we never get bored with one another and when we always find something to do. Why am I feeling like this, and around Kari, this is strange, maybe I should ignore it. Yeah, I'll ignore it._

Meanwhile Kari was lost in her own thoughts

_Oh please TK, I hope you feel the same way about me as I do you. I've loved you since we're kids and it killed me when you moved away. But when you came back I was overjoyed and made sure I spent every single minute with you just so I can make sure it wasn't a dream. But Davis had to ruin some of those times, I don't hate Davis, but he can get annoying, more annoying than Tai, which is a feat itself. I wish I knew what you were thinking right now, are you thinking of me? I hope so, because I'm thinking about you._

--

Tai and Sora caught up with Mimi, Izzy, Matt and Joe. They found Izzy and Mimi huddled together talking quietly with one another, Matt was writing in a notebook that he kept all of his songs he has written in and Joe was studying.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tai asked making his appearance known

"Mimi has been filling us in, nice move Tai" Matt said punching Tai's shoulder

"Thanks Matt, now we need to keep it up and by no time at all TK and Kari will be together and I can stop playing matchmaker for my sister" Tai said

"But Tai, I think you'd look good in wings with a bow and arrows" Matt said teasingly

"Shut Ishida" Tai growled

"Boys settle down, we need make plans for TK and Kari" Sora said in her mother tone

"Yes ma'am" the two boys said

The group began planning, which they've done so many times before, but it always ended up the same, same idea that would be rejected.

"Matt that idea is not going to work," Sora said

"Why not, it could if we tried it" Matt said

"Matt, where in the world would we find an orchestra and how'd we pay them?" Mimi asked

"I don't know I just thought of it, you guys figure it out" Matt said with a shrug

"Okay, let's put that in the last resort pile" Izzy said trying to calm everyone

They started brainstorming again, which came to a dead end like everyone of their meetings before this one.

"This is so frustrating" Mimi said clenching her fists

"I know, why can't it have been easy like these two" Mat said and jabbing his thumb towards Tai and Sora

"Nothing is perfect Matt, and we'll have to work with what we got" Joe said

That's when Mimi's phone rang, she answered and with a few words she hung up and was grinning like a loon.

"Mimi, sweetie what is with the smile?" Izzy asked nervously

"Oh nothing Izzy dear, but that was Madison. We have a connection forming people" Mimi said

"What does that mean?" Tai asked looking at his girlfriend

Sora shrugged

"It means that TK and Kari are alone thanks to Davis fighting with Yolei and are alone and sharing a moment" Mimi said saying the last part in a squeal

"Okay Meems, calm down, we can't jump too far ahead of ourselves" Tai said

Mimi pouted

"We'll talk to them about afterwards and see what they think" Tai said

Matt nodded

The plan was set Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe would talk to TK and the girls will talk to Kari.

--

The guys minus Davis, who was home nursing his injuries were at TK's since they decided to have two sleepovers one for the girls the other for the guys.

"Hey TK, I heard you had a good time at the park today" Matt said nonchalantly

"Yeah, it great minus the fact that Davis and Yolei argued most of the time, then got into a fight" TK said

"TK, Davis and Yolei can't go a day with going at each other, this time it ended up with bruises on both of them" Cody said

"I guess you're right, but it would be nice if they were civil once and a while" TK said sighing

"I agree with you on that" Ken said

"So TK, what was that with Kari today?" Tai asked diving headfirst

"W-what are you talking about Tai?" TK asked

"Madison called Mimi, so tell us?" Matt said charging forward

TK sighed

"TK, we're friends here you can tell us" Li said

"I know, but this so confusing, I mean Kari is my best friend" TK said

"So, Sora is my best friend, but that didn't stop me from going out with her" Tai said

"Actually, if it wasn't for us, you'd still wouldn't have told her" Matt said knowingly

"I would've gotten around to it" Tai mumbled

"Yeah, when hell freezes over" Matt said grinning

"Guys stop, this about TK not Tai" Izzy said

Tai and Matt stopped and turned their attention back to TK

"So what's going on?" Li asked

"I don't think I'm comfortable with having you here Tai, I mean this is your sister" TK said hoping to find a way out

"As long as you don't tell me about what you two do, I'm fine" Tai said

TK blushed as he caught Tai's vague meaning

"Well I started thinking of how beautiful Kari is, but that's when I kind of froze since I can't have those kind of thoughts about her. But I did have a crush on her when I was younger, but that passed" TK said

"So you liked my sister before all this" Tai said smirking

"Uh, yeah" TK said confused at Tai's smirk

"This helps" Matt muttered

TK looked at his brother with a curious look, but waved it aside thinking that it wasn't important.

"Anyway, so you had feelings for Kari before, so what happened?" Li asked getting back to the topic at hand

"I don't know, I guess they slipped to the back of my mind then I date Sakura for a bit, after that I never thought of Kari like that even after I moved back, until now I guess" TK said shrugging his shoulders at the last bit

"TK, come on you and Kari have been inseparable since you got back, and if it wasn't for Davis you two would be sucking face right now" Tai said

TK blushed at this

"That was quite blunt Tai" Izzy said

"It needed to be said" Tai said with a shrug

"Well, we can't lie in the past now, so TK what are your feelings for Kari now?" Joe asked

"Um, well, I" TK said

"Very eloquent TK" Matt said smirking

"I don't know how I should feel, I mean this Kari we're talking about, she's my best friend and I might have feelings for her. This confusing" TK said slumping his shoulders

"I know how you feel TK, I went through the same thing with Sora, but you have to suck up your courage and do it, take a step into the unknown" Tai said

TK mumbled something, but no one heard what he said

"Come on, let's leave TK to his thoughts" Joe suggested

The others nodded

--

Meanwhile over at the Kamiya apartment the girls were getting the dirt from Kari, which she was reluctant to share.

"So Kari, what happened with you and TK today?" Mimi asked

"Why should I tell you, since I have a good guess that Madison filmed it" Kari said

Madison smiled sheepishly at this

"Yeah, but we want to know it from you, the source" Sora said

Kari sighed

"Well TK got me a lemonade since I told him I was hot" she said

"That's TK for you" Sakura said

Kari smiled

"Yes, well we were talking, and I guess my mind wandered during that time since I really don't remember what we were talking about, but I don't think he noticed since he was lost in his own thoughts" she said

"Really and what was going through your mind Ms. Kamiya?" Sora asked like she was a therapist

"Well, I was thinking of how much I love him and how I missed him when he was gone, and that when he came back I made sure to spend every minute with him" Kari said blushing

"Our girl has it bad" Mimi said giggling

"Oh pipe down Mimi, or we could go into your love life with Izzy" Sora said knowing Mimi would close her mouth

"Maybe later" Mimi said quickly

"Alright, now the guys are working on TK and hopefully they have him thinking of you as girlfriend material if he hasn't yet" Sora said

"You guys are great" Kari said smiling at her friends

"Just remember to invite us to the wedding" Madison said

Kari blushed bright red

"W-wedding?"

"Yes, you know white dress and tuxedoes I want to film that, maybe I can design your dress" Madison said now in drifting off in thought of what would look good on Kari

Sadly Kari was in blush overload as she thought of TK in a tux, and what their wedding day would be like.

"I think you broke her Madison" Sakura said waving a hand in front of the girl. But Madison wasn't listening as she was thinking of a possible double wedding now with Sakura and Li and TK and Kari.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, now Mimi about Izzy?" Sora said wanting know the dirt on her friend's relationship

All night the girls spent talking about their respective boyfriends

--

Meanwhile with the boys TK was in bed trying to sleep, but his mind kept going back to Kari. He admitted to himself that she was a very attractive girl and that any guy would be lucky to have her, but he did feel like any guy would be worthy of her. This brought forth new thoughts, which annoyed him. He loved Kari that he knew, but he didn't know if he loved her like a friend and sister or like girlfriend. He tossed and turned until he decided to get up. He snuck passed Li who was sharing his room. When he got to the living room he found Tai asleep on the couch. The others were scattered throughout the room also. TK smiled as he thought of how helpful his friends tried to be. He silently made his way to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door as quietly as he could and then stepped outside. The balmy night air helped calm him.

He stood out there for a while until he heard his name

"TK"

"Hey mom"

"TK, what are you doing up this late?" his mom asked

"I can't sleep, I have a problem" TK said not wanting to go into right the details

Nancy Takaishi was a very smart woman and knew what the problem was right a way, call it mother's intuition.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" she asked

"What, um, huh, well, uh" TK sputtered out

Nancy smiled

"TK, I've been wondering when this would happen" she said

"You have?" TK asked

"Yes, you and Kari have been friends for years and I knew that this would happen to you two" Nancy said

TK still didn't know what to say

"TK, you and Kari belong together" Nancy said

"But mom we're just friends, I don't want to ruin a good thing" TK said

Nancy sighed, "TK, you'll never know if you don't try, and I think Kari is willing to try if you are"

Nancy left after that leaving TK to his thoughts

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Hey guys I want to let you know that after this there only two more chapter left and I'm planning a surprise ending, but I'm not telling. I'm glad I got a nice amount of support for this story I didn't think I would. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends and Plans**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them_

**A/N: One more chap after this one.**

**Chapter 5**

"So, TK, have you thought anymore about what we talked about last night?" Tai asked as he and the guys walked to meet the girls

"I have, and I think I'll give it a chance" TK said nodding

"Alright!" Tai said pumping his fist

Matt whooped and hollered with joy

Ken and Joe both smiled at this

Izzy had a big grin on his face

Li patted TK on the back and congratulated him

TK shook his head at the guys' antics

By the time they got there the guys have all calm down, well, except two really.

"Why do you and Matt have big silly grins on your faces?" Sora asked as she spotted them

"Oh, you'll find out" Tai said in a sing-song tone

Sora glared at her boyfriend and demand Tai to tell her, but Tai just smiled.

"Kari, could I talk to you?" TK asked nervously

Kari nodded

When the two left Sora was getting really annoyed at her boyfriend and was ready to whack him in the head.

"Okay, Kamiya spill or I'll sic Mimi on you" she said in a threatening tone

Tai backed up some wanting room to run if he had to

"Easy there Sora, TK has finally come to his senses" he said

"You mean he's going to?" Sora asked

Tai nodded

Sora screamed with joy and leapt into his arms

The others got the news at the same time and Madison slipped away to film the scene.

--

"So TK, what is you want to talk about?" Kari asked curiously

"Well Kari, we've been friends for a long time and well, I don't think I could ever have a friend like you" TK said

"TK, what are you saying?" Kari asked hoping that this was going the way she always dreamed

"Well Kari, I-"

"Kari, there you are I've been looking for you!" Davis shouted

Kari turned around and TK sighed in frustration

"Hi Davis" Kari said in a monotone voice

"Hey Kari, come on the others are waiting" Davis said and before Kari could say anything she was pulled away by him leaving TK by the tree alone

TK shook his head and followed the pair in a sedated pace

--

Madison was upset, that crazy idiotic fool ruined her moment; she means TK and Kari's moment. She wanted to strangle the doofus and she had a good idea that others wanted to do the same when they heard. She snuck back to the group and gave them the news before Davis or Kari appeared.

"Well that's just great, leave it to Davis to mess things up" Matt said wanting to beat the goggleheaded boy

"Yeah, I starting to hate that annoying mini Tai" Mimi said furiously

"Hey! I was never that annoying, was I?" Tai asked turning to his girlfriend

"You were annoying Tai" Sora began, "but you never were this bad"

Tai felt better with the second part, though he knew he still annoy certain people, though he was way better than he was when he was younger.

"So what are we going to do now?" Izzy asked wondering what they should do with new development

"Well, we are going to just have to begin Operation: DD" Tai said in an official sounding voice

"DD?" everyone asked at once

"Operation: Distract Davis" Tai said

No one needed an explanation on what they had to do, since it was quite simple. Distract Davis so TK has a chance to tell Kari he wants to go out with her and have her become his girlfriend.

"Well here they come, let's begin" Ken said, he kept a look out making sure they weren't overheard

Everyone nodded and relaxed though they were all prepared.

Davis came in with Kari being dragged. She was trying to loosen Davis' grip on her arm. And TK came a little after looking depressed.

"Hey guys, so what are we going to do today?" Davis asked loudly

"Well for one, you can let go of my sister's arm" Tai said not happy with the way his little sister was being treated

"What do you mean?" Davis asked dumbly

"Kari's been trying to pry her arm from your grasp for a while" Sora said looking furious also since she thought of Kari as her little sister that and Davis ruined their plan.

"Oh, okay" Davis said loosening his grip

Kari pulled her arm away and rubbed it slightly

"Davis, I better not see you manhandling my sister like that again," Tai said in a threatening tone

"I didn't mean to Tai, I swear" Davis said holding his hands up

Tai didn't believe it, but didn't say a thing

"Okay, well since we have everyone here, let's do something real fun" Mimi said changing the topic and hopefully the mood of the group

"What do you have in mind Angel?" Izzy asked

Mimi beamed at the sound of her boyfriend calling her by his private little nickname he had for her.

"Okay, while Mimi is in lala land let's find something to do" Matt said

The group discussed ideas and came up with many, but they weren't able to pick one that everyone agreed on.

"For the last time Davis, we aren't playing soccer" Yolei said annoyed at the goggle wearing boy

"But I need to practice" Davis whined

"Davis, even I know when to not push soccer" Tai said

Davis just pouted

"Well I think we should go with TK's suggestion" Kari said smiling at the boy

TK smiled back

"Okay, we have two votes for the beach" Ken said

"The beach does sound good right now" Tai said

"Yeah, make that four" Matt said

The others agreed since they knew the beach would be a great place for a confession. Though Davis still pouted about the soccer thing. And when he suggested playing soccer at the beach Ken had to hold back Yolei from throttling the boy.

--

At the beach everyone was having fun, they decided to play volleyball and they made sure Kari and TK were on the same team and Davis was on the opposing one.

"Why can't I be on Kari's team?" Davis whined

"Because Tai and I made the teams" Sora said firmly

Davis muttered under his breath, but made sure that Sora didn't hear anything since he knew that she could take him down quite easily.

The game progressed and the people on Kari and TK's team made sure the eventual couple had many moments with one another.

"I think the gang is trying to get us together" TK commented while they were taking a break in-between games

"What do you think about that?" Kari asked coyly

"Well-"

"Hey Kari, here's a drink for you" Davis said shoving a drink in Kari's hand

"Uh, thanks Davis" Kari said looking at what the goggleheaded boy got her with a frown

The drink Davis had thrusted into her hands was one of least favorite of drinks.

"Uh Kari, I'll be right back" TK said

Kari nodded sadly

"So Kari, do you think you can talk to Sora about changing certain people?" Davis asked hopefully

Kari sighed, "I don't know Davis, Sora was pretty firm on how the teams were, so I don't think I could persuade her at all"

Davis frowned and left

TK came back and without a word switched the drink that was in her hand with another one. When she looked at her new drink, he gave her one of her favorites.

"Thanks TK" Kari said smiling

"No problems Kar, I know how much you hate Fresca" TK said smiling right back

Kari tucked a piece of hair behind her ear feeling kind of awkward with her best friend.

"So, um Kari what I wanted to tell you before, well-" TK started

"Hey guys, enough chit-chatting lets play" Davis shouted interrupting them once again

TK sighed and Kari slowly headed back to the net

They play a few more hours until the girls decided to tan themselves

"But then what are we going to do?" Davis asked in a childish manner

"Go play in the water" Mimi said as she got her hat and sunglasses on

"Alright, the last one who dunks Davis has to buy lunch" Matt shouted and ran to the water

The others followed with Davis trailing. Once in the water he never had a chance to defend himself.

"Hey!"

The guys then began to try to dunk Davis as he tried to escape.

"Come on guys, stop this, I'm getting water in my ears" Davis complained

"And nose" Ken added laughing

"Not mention sand in your shorts" Tai said as he scooped sand and dumped down Davis' trunks

"Hey that's uncomfortable" Davis shouted and tried to worm away

"Oh no you don't Motomiya" Matt said pulling the struggling boy back

--

Back on the beach the girls wanted know how it was going with Kari

"Well he keeps trying to tell, I just know it, but Davis keeps interrupting" Kari said

"I know, Madison wants to strangle Davis for ruining the moment" Sakura said giggling

"You were there?" Kari asked the camera girl

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this chance to film TK proclaiming his love to you" Madison said with stars in her eyes, "oh if only I could've designed costumes for you to wear while it happened"

Kari looked at Madison with a scared look

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Sora asked curiously

"Madison loves making clothes, especially for me. I mean, I have almost a full wardrobe full of clothes she's made me," Sakura said

"Wow! It must be nice to have a friend that likes to make clothes for you" Mimi said with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"You say that now, but Madison can get a bit fanatical about it, she made my dress for my first date with TK and then again on my first date with Li, she also has made me outfits for everyday use, she calls it her 'Sakura in everyday' collection" Sakura said shaking her head

"I think she getting all fanatical on Kari" Yolei said motion the two girls

Kari was squirming as Madison went on about some of her visions that she each more spectacular than the last.

"Madison, where would the doves come from?" Kari asked dumbfounded at the girl's grandiose plans

"Oh, I might a know few people that could help with that" the camera girl said winking

_Oh my goodness, and Sakura has to deal with her everyday_ Kari thought

The boys came out of the water looking exhausted, but happy well except one of them.

"So who was the last?" Sora asked curiously

"That would be Ken, he was too busy laughing to get his chance" Joe said smiling

"I can't believe Joe beat me" Ken said shaking his head, though he wasn't really upset

"Oh poor Ken, come here and I'll make you feel better," Yolei cooed

"Hey keep it PG you two, we have a young one" Matt said pointing to Cody

Cody rolled his eyes, "I'm not that young Matt"

"Oh fine, PG-13, but nothing more" Matt said

Yolei and Ken were blushing bright red

"So Ken buys lunch?" Sakura said remembering the wager

"Yup, I got to Davis while Tai was stuffing sand down his trunks" Li said smiling

"Which by the way is still there" Davis said grumpily

"Yeah, but TK added the seaweed" Tai said laughing

"That was uncomfortable" Davis grumbled

"But you should've seen your face, Madison I wished you were there to film that" TK said laughing

Madison pouted at missing some great footage

"Well I'm hungry, lets get something to eat" Tai said holding his stomach as it growled

"Please, I don't think Ken has enough money to fill you up" Sora said smirking

"Oh, you're going to get it Takenouchi" Tai said as he grabbed his girlfriend and had her in a fireman's carry with Sora pounding on his back as he walked back to the water.

"Tai Kamiya, let me go!" Sora shouted

"Okay" Tai said grinning

Sora squealed as Tai tossed her into the water

Izzy and Ken both looked at one an other then nodded, they then proceed to do the same thing to their own girlfriend following in Tai's footsteps.

"Li, don't you dare" Sakura said though her voice was crackling

Li decided to copy his friends and Sakura soon joined the soaked girlfriend club

"Well that was quite fun" Kari said laughing along with the rest

She didn't notice TK scoop he up and she too was in the water spitting and sputtering

"Takeru Takaishi!" Kari shouted

"Yes, Miss Kamiya" TK said sweetly

"You are so going to get it" Kari growled

"Oh am I?" TK asked teasingly

Kari grabbed TK by his legs and dragged him down

"Oh you are so dead Kari" TK said leaping at Kari

The two frolicked and played as the other watched and smiled, though they did keep a good hold on Davis so he didn't interfere.

"Kari, I want to tell you that I-" But sadly this was broken as Davis came barreling in knocking TK off Kari

"Keep off of her" Davis shouted, "are you alright Kari?"

"I was fine til you showed up Davis" Kari said coolly then she got up and left

"But Kari, I was saving you" Davis said

Kari ignored him as she headed back to the group. TK got up shaking off the cobwebs and followed Kari. Davis followed sulking.

Lunch was nice, but everyone kept giving Davis dirty looks, which made the mood a bit tense at the table. After lunch everyone went back to the beach though the moods were not as carefree as they were before. But Sakura's exuberant nature raised their spirits and they got back into the mood of fun and laughter.

"Come on guys, this the beach, you aren't allowed to be in a bad mood at the beach" Sakura said

She grabbed Li and got the others to play Marco Polo with her.

--

As the sun was setting everyone was tuckered out and wanted to go home and sleep. Sakura fell asleep and Li had to carry her home again.

"Say Kari, can we talk now?" TK asked

"Sure TK, why don't we wait til everyone goes though" Kari suggested

TK nodded

"Hey guys, are you coming?" Sora asked

"We'll catch up" Kari shouted

Sora nodded and looked at Tai, he nodded and dragged Davis away and Matt came back to help Tai out. Davis was kicking and screaming all the way as he was being hauled away by the two boys. Sora smirked, and then threatened the goggleheaded boy with some kind of terror that shut him up.

Once everyone was gone TK smiled at Kari and she smiled right back

"Come with me" TK said gently tugging Kari's hand

Kari wordlessly followed TK until they were in cove far away from the parking lot.

"So what do you want to talk about TK?" Kari asked

"Well Kari, we've been friends for a long time even when I was gone we still kept in contact" TK said

Kari smiled at that since it was true, they exchanged e-mails and called each other whenever they had time.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I never told you before, I had a crush on you when we were younger" TK said

This shocked Kari she didn't think TK felt for her like that when they were younger, heck she was just figured her feeling out when he was gone.

"Well I thought it was just a simple crush and I got over it, that's why I dated Sakura" TK said, "but when I got back and we hung-out with one another practically every waking minute it was great and I didn't realize that my feelings for you were the same as they were before"

"TK, are you saying" Kari said now with tears in her eyes

"Yes, Kari, I love you" TK said softly as he wiped away the tears that were falling

"Oh TK, I love you too" Kari said as she crushed TK into a hug

"Those are the sweetest words I ever heard" TK said now tipping Kari's head up

Kari knew what was coming and her heart was pounding so hard she knew that TK could feel it too. But what she didn't know was that TK's heart was pounding just as hard. Kari rose up til she was on her tiptoes and TK bend down. When their lips touch it was sweet and mind-blowing.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER FILMED!" Madison shouted breaking the moment

**End of chapter**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I know I was hard on Davis and some might like it, but too bad for those who don't. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends and Plans**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors I'm just borrowing them_

**A/N: last chap**

**Previously on Friends and Plans**

"_THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER FILMED!" Madison shouted breaking the moment_

**Chapter 6**

"Madison, were you here the whole time?" TK asked though he knew it was a pointless question to ask

Kari was trying to hide herself from Madison's camera, though it was a futile effort.

"Well you guys knew I wanted to film this moment, and now that I did, it was excellent, better than I'd hoped for" Madison squealed

TK sighed and shook his head, "Can't I get any privacy when I'm around you"

Madison shook her head, but she bouncing up and down happily

"Oh, I can't wait to show this to everyone" she said happily

"Uh, now Madison, let's not get too hasty here" TK said

"But TK, they've got to know, I mean the whole group has been trying to get you two together for a long time" Madison said

"What do you mean by 'a long time'?" Kari asked

"Well, what Sora has told me was that they've been trying to get you together since they saw how you two acted around one another during a Christmas party" Madison said

"I can't believe the friends that I consider family and even my own flesh and blood plotted something like this" Kari said shocked

Madison shrugged

"Well, we could get back at them by keeping us a secret" TK suggested

Kari leapt into TK's arms giving a kiss that curled his toes

"That is absolutely brilliant TK" she said

TK was dazed by the kiss

"But I want to show this now" Madison pouted

"Sorry Madison, but we have to do this" Kari said

Madison had her bottom lip protruding and looked like a little kid that was told that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Madison that look isn't going to work on me" TK said

Madison then turned to her puppy dog look

"Madison, you know that only Sakura can get a way with that" TK said crossing his arms

"Oh fine, I won't show it, but what are you going to do?" Madison said stomping her foot

"Well we'll just have to act like friends until the party, I guess" Kari said

"But that's in two days" Madison moaned

"You can handle it Madison, I know you can" TK said giving as he put a comforting hand on Madison's shoulder

Madison sighed and nodded, she knew when to keep her mouth shut, plus she gets to record everyone's shocked looks on their faces when the couple reveals their relationship. That made her feel giddy inside.

--

The gang wasn't happy that TK and Kari didn't get together, but neither Kari nor TK told them what happened on the beach, which annoyed them to no end. They were in the Ishida apartment.

"These two are going to drive me to kill" Mimi shouted furiously

"I thought the phrase was drive you to drink?" Li asked calmly

"I'm well passed drinking, I want to kill" Mimi growled

"Mimi, you haven't, had you?" Joe asked curiously

"Of course not. I'm mean, I've had a sip or two in America, but that's all" Mimi said waving her hand like it wasn't a big deal

Izzy sighed and put an arm around his girlfriend

"Mimi, I think I'll take you on a nice vacation somewhere when this is over" he said

Mimi turned to Izzy and squealed with joy then pounced on the poor computer genius

"While Mimi ravaging Izzy, we need to come up with a new plan" Sora said as she moved away from the fallen couple

"Yes, but lets talk somewhere else so we can gives these two some privacy" Ken said inching away further

"Plus, I want to keep my lunch" Tai added

The others left the couple and went in to the next room to begin planning.

"Okay, lets get going" Matt said

"Well, we only have a day left before the party, so why don't we just get them together then" Joe suggested

"Yeah could work, but do you think Mimi will survive until then?" Yolei asked

"I'm sure Izzy is taking care of that situation" Tai said smirking

Sora rolled her eyes and smacked Tai on the back of the head

"Hey, what was that for?" Tai asked rubbing his head

"For being perverted" Sora said

"Okay, so we don't do anything until the party?" Matt asked

The others nodded

"Good, do you think it's safe to go out yet?" Li asked hesitantly

Sakura peeked out and when they saw her face she looked green

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said when she returned

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Tai asked in a panic tone

"Out the window" Matt answered

The others nodded and they all climbed out of Matt's window and down the tree. Leaving the couple alone in the apartment.

--

Meanwhile TK and Kari were enjoying themselves on their secret date with Madison trailing behind them.

"Do you think she'll ever leave us in peace?" Kari asked, her head on TK's shoulder

"When she has to return to home, then we'll be free" TK answered

"Oh, but that's too long" Kari whined

"Sorry Kari, but I can't do anything about it" TK said shrugging his shoulders

"I know, but I just want one moment to ourselves" Kari said with a sigh

"We'll get it, I might have a few tricks up my sleeves" TK said smirking

Madison was tailing them and grinning

_I knew this cat burglar costume would come in one of these days_ Madison thought. She made a costume all in black.

She was in her little world and when she came out of it she found that they slipped away. She frowned and picked up her pace to catch up with them, but found that she lost them.

_Rats, I'm missing Takari moments_ Madison thought

TK had snuck away with Kari when he knew Madison would be gloating to herself. That girl was so predictable sometimes. At the moment he grabbed Kari's arm and gently dragged her off to the side before making a few turns.

"TK, what are you doing?" Kari whispered

"Getting away from Madison" TK replied in the same whispered tone

Kari grinned, she knew that TK would never lead her astray

Madison was in a foul mood, she lost them. How could she lose them? She had them in sights for most of the night right when TK picked Kari up, but now she had no idea where they went. Since she didn't know the area real well and she wasn't confident in her abilities on tracking them without getting lost herself.

_Curse you TK, you just had to ditch me_ Madison thought

She knew that the couple would want some private time, but she also wanted to film them. She knew Kari was shy and didn't like being on camera and TK would shield Kari from it.

Madison wandered around a bit now lost and not knowing where she was.

"Madison, home is that way" TK said smirking slightly

Madison looked up and was very happy to see TK and Kari. All of her anger was gone since she was more worried about not being able to find her way.

"Oh TK, thank you, I was lost you and I couldn't find my way" Madison said hugging her friend

"No problem Madison, and I'm sorry for ditching you, Kari and I just wanted some time alone" TK said returning the hug

"I understand, and I will do better to respect someone's privacy" Madison said

"Come on, lets get some ice cream" Kari suggested

Madison smiled as she walked with her friends

--

The three of them parted with TK walking Kari home and Madison walking back to the Takaishi apartment herself since she could find the way on her own now.

TK and Kari were at the front door of the Kamiya apartment

"I had a great time Kar" TK said

"I did too, I even liked Madison spying on us" Kari said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Goodnight Kari" TK said

"Night TK"

They kissed then parted

--

The day of the party was now here and everyone was excited. The gang, since it was time to get TK and Kari together and for the couple mention they couldn't wait to see the looks on their friends' faces.

"I can't wait for tonight, we are finally going to get those two together" Mimi said barely holding back her excitement

"Izzy, quick do what you did last night" Tai ordered

Izzy blushed deep red

"Please do it now Izzy, before she squeals" Matt said hurriedly

Izzy grabbed his girlfriend's face and pulled her into a long passionate kiss

"Our Izzy is a true man, doesn't it bring a tear to your eye Matt?" Tai asked wiping an invisible tear away

"I know what you mean Tai, they grow up so fast" Matt said in mock sadness

Sadly Izzy was too busy to do anything at all, but Sora took the initiative by smacking both boys in the back of the head.

"Ow, Sora why'd you do that?" Matt asked rubbing his head

"Because you guys were being insensitive" Sora said

"But we were just lightening the mood" Matt said he then turned to Tai hoping to get some back up, but Tai was cowering at Sora's glare

"Sorry Matt, but I have to concede" Tai said

Matt shook his head and muttered 'whipped'

The rest of the day went by and soon some of the gang were over at Mimi's helping her decorate.

"Hmm, I think we need more streamers, Izzy where are you?" Mimi shouted

"Coming" Izzy called

He appeared carrying a box and streamers wrapped around his neck, Li followed him carrying a boxes and he had confetti in his hair and looked a bit annoyed. Tai and Matt brought up the rear laughing at something.

"What so funny you two?" Sora asked as she climbed down a ladder

"Oh, we thought Li should look festive and threw confetti in his hair" Matt said smiling

Sora shook her head at their childish antics

"Quit fooling around, it's bad enough that Sakura, Madison, and Li have to help, but you're not making it better" Mimi said putting her hands on her hips and looked irritated

"It's alright Mimi, Sakura and I do this all the time for our dances back at school" Madison said

"Yeah, but you guys are guests and shouldn't be put to work" Mimi said frowning slightly

"We're fine with it, besides it's kind of- Woah" Sakura said as she slipped off her ladder

Li dropped the boxes he was holding and rushed over catching Sakura before she could hit the ground. Sakura had her arms around Li's neck as Li was holding her.

"Thanks Li" Sakura said smiling

Li blushed madly

"So cute" Madison squealed as she filmed the moment

"It seems that Li has a lot of practice, I think" Tai said

"Trust me, he does" TK said carrying in some of the food that would eaten tonight

"So Sakura has her own knight in shining armor?" Kari said following TK from behind

"Yep, he's been doing that for as long as I've known him" TK said

Li still had Sakura in his arms and was going more red with each passing moment

"Um Li, you can let me up" Sakura said quietly

"Oh, uh, right" Li said gently putting Sakura upright

"Alright, with a few more streamers, then I think we got it, where's Davis and the others?" Mimi asked looking at TK and Kari

"Davis and Yolei got into another fight, Ken told us to come here and not wait around for them" Kari answered

Everyone sighed

That's when they heard the pair arguing

"I'm not a klutz, thickhead"

"Thickhead, look who's talking four eyes"

"Oh please come up with something original Davie"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you anything I want, Davie"

"That's it!"

"Guys were almost there can you hold off your fight right now" said a tired Ken

The three entered Davis and Yolei were glaring daggers at one another and Ken looked exhausted

"Here Ken let me help you with that" Tai said rushing over to help the exhausted boy

"Thanks Tai, I'm tired" Ken said letting go of the bags he was holding

"You rest, we'll take care of the rest" Sora said

Ken just nodded and plopped onto the couch. Meanwhile the others made sure to keep Davis and Yolei apart so they wouldn't have round three or four. When finally they were done everything was set up and ready to go.

"Alright, now go home change and come back at seven" Mimi ordered

No one argued with that and they all headed home to get ready for tonight

--

The party was going great and everyone was having fun, the group did what they could to 'subtly' push TK and Kari together. The couple looked at each and share a smile, this was going to be a fun night.

The party went on and a slow song came up and Mimi literally shoved Kari into TK. Kari lost her balance as she fell into TK's arms.

"I guess you want to dance with me?" TK asked cheekily

"Well I didn't have a choice" Kari said in mock annoyance

The others gave the pair room to dance and watched hoping something would happen, plus they had to keep a hold on Davis so he didn't disrupt the pair.

"Any moment now" Mimi whispered excitedly

"Yes, you've been saying that for the past five minutes Mimi" Tai said slightly annoyed

TK and Kari were having a silent conversation with one another during the dance and decided to kiss at the end of the song. When the song ended TK leaned in and Kari got up on her tiptoes.

Cheer rang out with one cry of agony (Davis) they then swamped the new couple in a big hug and congratulated them.

"Finally, you've been dancing around one another forever" Matt said

"Yeah, Mimi was about to kill you, if you didn't get together" Tai said though by his tone it seemed like he was joking.

"Ignore him, Mimi was just annoyed that's all" Sora said

"So when is your first dating going to be?" Yolei asked

"Well, actually we already had it" TK said

This silenced everyone

"What?" Kari asked looking at everyone

"How could you have already gone on your first date when you just got together?" Mimi screeched

Everyone winced at the sound

"Madison, would you do the honors?" TK asked

Madison nodded and plugged her camcorder into the TV

--

"_So what do you want to talk about TK?" Kari asked_

"_Well Kari, we've been friends for a long time even when I was gone we still kept in contact" TK said _

_Kari smiled at that since it was true, they exchanged e-mails and called each other whenever they had time._

"_What I'm about to tell you is something I never told you before, I had a crush on you when we were younger" TK said_

_This shocked Kari she didn't think TK felt for her like that when they were younger, heck she was just figured her feeling out when he was gone._

"_Well I thought it was just a simple crush and I got over it, that's why I dated Sakura" TK said, "but when I got back and we hung-out with one another practically every waking minute it was great and I didn't realize that my feelings for you were the same as they were before"_

"_TK, are you saying" Kari said now with tears in her eyes_

"_Yes, Kari, I love you" TK said softly as he wiped away the tears that were falling_

"_Oh TK, I love you too" Kari said as she crushed TK into a hug_

"_Those are the sweetest words I ever heard" TK said now tipping Kari's head up_

_Kari knew what was coming and her heart was pounding so hard she knew that TK could feel it too. But what she didn't know was that TK's heart was pound just as hard. Kari rose up til she was on her tiptoes and TK bend down. When their lips touch it was sweet and mind-blowing._

"_THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER FILMED!" Madison shouted breaking the moment_

--

"I can't believe you did that?" Sora said shocked

"We just wanted to have some fun" Kari said with a shrug

Tai went up to her sister and hugged her

"I've never been more proud of you than I am right now" he said with tears in his eyes

"Tai, are you alright?" Kari asked hesitantly

"I'm fine" Tai said wiping his tears away

"He just so proud of you pulling one over on him" Sora said as she patted her boyfriend on the back

Kari nodded though she was a bit freaked out. She went back over to TK, who was getting noogies by Matt

"So you guys aren't angry with us?" TK asked as he tried to fix his hair

"No, but we're going to get you back" Tai said grinning

TK and Kari gulped

The rest of the party TK and Kari enjoyed each other's company happily with Davis sulking in the corner.

Madison had fun filming everything that she wished she had more eyes so she could capture everything. She filmed moments from all the couples from Tai and Sora, which she called Taiora, to Izzy and Mimi, she called them Koumi because Izzy's real name is Koushiro, her favorite couple her two best friends Li and Sakura, Ken and Yolei, which she called Kenli though it seemed odd, and then to the new couple TK and Kari, Takari.

--

The rest of the summer went by with everyone having great fun and Madison getting great footage, especially of TK and Kari going on a double date with Li and Sakura. She said it was the sweetest and cutest thing she has ever filmed. She also shared all of the things she filmed like Li and Sakura revealing their feelings to one another, TK's dates with Sakura, a few festivals they had, some funny moments of Li saving Sakura from falling one of which had Sakura landing in Li's lap and him blushing very red.

By the end of summer it was time for their friends to leave

"I can't believe we have to leave" Sakura said wiping a tear away

"I know, I'll miss you Sakura" TK said hugging his friend

"It's been great getting to know you Li, you have some wicked soccer skills" Tai said shaking the boy's hand

"Thanks and you're not bad either, I would love to be on your team" Li said returning the handshake

"Oh, this is so emotional" Madison said as she filmed all this

Suddenly Sakura's phone rang

"Hello? … Hi dad, yes I'm still here, no the flight isn't until later … What, are you sure, okay, but what about the others … Really, well that's a big surprise … Yeah I'll tell them, okay love you too dad, bye"

"What's up Sakura?" Sora asked curiously

"That was my dad, I guess I'm staying here" Sakura said

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, my dad got a job here at the university, so I'm moving here" Sakura said

"Oh Sakura, you mean we're leaving without you" Madison said with tears in her eyes

Li had no expression on his face, but Sakura knew that it was hurting him

"Actually Madison, your mom is moving here also, she said something about getting a new start" Sakura said

Madison beamed at this

"That's great you two" Mimi said brightly

Li was about to turn and leave

"Li, my dad told me that your mother is going to send you here too" Sakura said

Li stopped and spun around in shocked, that's when his phone rang

"Hello" he said

Li was on the phone for a few minutes, but he said nothing only nodded

"My mom said that it would be a shame to separate a betrothed couple and decided to have me transferred here" Li said

Sakura squealed and leapt into Li's arms

Oh yes, the summer was interesting, but this fall should be surprising.

**The End**

**A/N: That's it the end of this story, if you want me to do a sequel let me know and if I have enough people who want one I'll do it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
